Hidden Secrets
by SilentSenses
Summary: My version on what drove Anna to attempt killing Dean and Sam's parents because there has to be a reason! Summary will improve later on and maybe title.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters in the series. But the show is fricken awesome I just love Season 7 it is so awesome. This is an idea that has been playing in my head and needed the right words to come out on paper or screen. To me there had to have been a reason that drove Anna to go Terminator Dean and Sam's parents. Up there in heaven something had to have happened, so this is my version because Anna was such a great character and I felt sad when they killed her off with her looking like the bad guy.**

**Summary: This Story is AU but it could happen! It starts off with Anna already in Heaven with the Apocalypse going on though we will explore to what made her go crazy.**

* * *

><p><em>Forgotten Memories, Hidden Secrets<em>

_A twist behind the scenes_

_Light shall shed the truth on the darkest of places_

_What is seen is not what always as it appears for the sight can be decieving_

_Lies and Truth that have been told unravel. Everybody's secrets come out to play and haunt all in there way._

_Mercy is at your knees as you were once at thiers. Driven from the most insane parts of the mind lies the purpose that you once stood by with such force that you defended it with._

* * *

><p>Peaces of silence are what intranced a young woman dressed in a white shirt and light blue pants to near sleep as she looked out the window of her "new home". This young lady got up from her seat, dragging herself in a zombielike trance to the mirror. In front of the mirror she was shocked to see what was reflected back at her, raising her hand towards her face and then to the mirror only to feel the coolness of the glass underneath her palm.<p>

These actions were to reassure herself that what she was looking at was real. In the glass it showed a girl of around twenty, with dark red hair, pale skin and emerald green eyes but the face holding all of these features seemed to show sadness and anger. Her appearence seemed to be more paler then usual in the reflection and her body was weak, frail and she looked more skinny.

"This is me." She thought sullenly.

"Prison in Paradiase." She whispered. Turning away from the wall the entire room was supposed to resemble her old room in the mental asylum back on earth. Probably because _They_ wanted her to understand how big the punishment is. Or just to taunt her on her time in this place.

All of this... a punishment just for choosing to experience feelings, to be part of her Father's creations that were allowed this freedom but were looked down upon by her fellow angels.

She fell on the floor as though the whole weight of the situation just unleashed itself. "Remember." she told herself.

_" I am an angel of the Lord."_

_" I used to be Castiel's and Uriel's superior."_

_" I fell to Earth and became human."_ Memories flying all over her head just trying to regain sanity from all of the pain she had just went through.

Saying this out loud was what helped her get up off the floor. "My name is Anna."

Anna the fallen angel by choice. Punished by her siblings for betraying Heaven. Betrayed by Castiel the moment he turned her in. But she thought " He was only following orders. Sooner or later they would've caught her." Even thinking this didn't help Anna feel any better towards her fellow brother. No matter what angels must obey orders but there is always a choice.

She walked towards the window and looked out only to see a bright light and a garden surrounding the window with bundles of vines wrapped around each other making arches on top of a bridge that held every type of plant. The water underneath it had a lovely cyrstal blue color and looked so tempting to drink is you were thristy. Surrounding the river and the bridge were all kinds of flowers with almost every type of color and size imaginable, bright reds the same tone of blood, yellows the color of the afternoon sun and they were as soft as a baby's touch. " Thank you for the flowers. It's been along time since I've seen you brother." Anna said with a small smile.

Right behind her the question was directed to an unexpected visitor. Between angels they could sense each other's presence when arriving or going.

"I'm glad that you like them." The visitor said with a calming voice.

Turning around Anna came face to face with a smiling angel Joshua. He was her favorite brother and the only angel who speaks to God.

"They've recently bloomed and I thought you might want something to cheer you up." He said leaning on the other side of the room. He gave her a weird stare and extended his arms out infront of him "Well aren't you going to give me a hug! Or stand there withering away. It's been nearly two decades since I've seen you."

Anna laughed, luanching herself into the angel's arms. Embracing each other was a comfort to her because after a couple of days of being "Lectured" by your own family, it's nice to be able to see some family members giving her safety instead of being taunting.

Mostly anyone who would see Joshua, would see a middle aged black man who could look like a grandpa but to others his appearence would change. They would see a averaged tall sized young man. His skin would at times be carmeled colored and at moments it seemed like he had smidges of dirt on him. His hair was golden brown with brown eyes that had specks of blue. His aura as humans would describe is childlike and innocent but he wiser than most angels.

To Joshua, Anna is his little sister and he is the older brother and at times the roles would be reversed. They have history as Castiel said once, all angels do. So he couldn't hate her for choosing to be one of his Father's creations that is being a hyprocrite since in the end God made angels as well just in a different order.

His head rested on her shoulder "I've missed you." Parting from their hug they took a good look at each other. " I'm happy that you came. What took you so long to see me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but it seems our sibilings needed to keep us busy especially since Lilith broke the final seal to free Lucifier." He watched her reaction at this news. "But you already know."

Anna face grew serious, crossing her arms together" The Winchesters are going to be mad. We've just basically set them against each other just to rush the Apocalypse onto the stage."

She looked at him intently " The angels should've been protecting humanity not trying to destroy it." Joshua sighed "Do you speak because of your experience with them or because you feel helpless in here?"

" I say this because of seen what the Winchesters can do and the bond they have for each other." She stated. " Plus our family should be fixing this problem instead of eagerly awaiting for Michical and Lucifier to beat the crap out of each other."

Anna started to pace around the room, her expression seemed to be deep in thought " But in the mean time I'm stuck here getting reducated on what it means to be a "good" angel when my only crime was falling, though in their eyes I'm just as bad as Lucifier! A Fricken Traitor!" She ranted to her brother.

She walked slowly backwards till she stumbled onto the wall and let herself lean against it. Anna felt weak from the constant pain, anger when Zachariah or some other angel comes in to mess with her mind and numbness when all the other emotions leave as if she were just empty from every event simply wishing to let go from it all. Her human body felt weak as if the ocean waves were rocking her body back and forth when she closed her eyes even though she was nowhere near the water. Her Grace's light seemed to fade on and off like a firefly and Anna could feel it pulse around every part of her body when standing still long enough to know it was trying to heal.

Curling her body, she shut her eyes wondering "What's happening to me?" All these confusing emotions plus the pain, it is as though as if she had no control of her body. Anna began to cry silently into her arms, the tears falling slowly down her face as Joshua kneeled down to her level and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her body tremble againist Joshua but it was her Grace that seemed to be hyperventaling inside Anna.

Joshua allowed his Grace to eminate from him to sooth her Grace and ran his hand through her hair to calm down the energy bursting inside of her. He lefted her head and asked " Do you feel better?"

"Yes. Thank You."

"Good." He looked pleased.

Anna felt peace inside of her almost like a deep sleep. "What was that?" Joshua watched her with a curious expression to see her reaction on what he was about to say. " How long have you been experincing things like these?" He said diverting the first question with one of his own.

She shook her head " I don't know, about few days before getting my Grace and then it got bigger" Anna hesitated trying to find the right words to describe what she was feeling "... it intensitfied after taking my Grace back."

" Before you got captured how were you feeling?" He kept asking. Anna didn't know what were all these questions leading to but trusted that Joshua knew what he was doing considering he communicated with God. " A bit dizy and... " Blushing a slight pale pink blooming on her face and casting her eyes down. Anna responded "I'm not so sure how to say this but whenever I came close to Dean for just a pop-in visit while avoiding capture"

She thought "_ I feel like Castiel when he's attempting to understand human emtions!"_ Continuing to explain herself after the little mental whine. " Being close to Dean made me feel safe but leaving him felt as though I needed to tell him something."

Joshua lectured her with just one look to say " Tell me everything, our siblings aren't listening at the moment." To reassure her the room they were in changed to the garden that was outside while Joshua and Anna sat on ivory colored, Ewardian style bench. "They won't know anything until their Grace starts sensing it's presence."

" I don't understand, sensing what exactly?" She asked toning her voice to doubt not getting where the point was. " Joshua I love... but speak a bit clearly, please!"

His face showed apology " Fine. I'll tell you, God told me this would happen." Anna stared at him intently " Joshua."

"Just tell me already!" and " Anna you're pregnant!" Come out at the same time from both of thier mouths.

She was shocked left with her lips tremblling and still being shaped as if she were going to speak but there were to many words jumbled about that none came out. Joshua smirked abit seeing his sister's reaction because for the first time since he could remember her, he has never seen her speechless. "Don't the humans have a saying for this. Oh that's right. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies in there."

Anna shook her head as her mind came out of the shock from this strange news. "But I would've known." She felt chaotic for lack of a better word meaning startled because she never expected this to happen.

"It was one time and the next day my body got destroyed by my Grace!"

"But Grace is creation as well. Don't you remember the oak tree in Kentucky that was a manistification of creation." He retorted back to make a point.

Something inside Anna seemed to fear what this information meant what this child would bring. She was scared because she didn't know how to be a mother, how to raise a kid in this world. Especially in a apocalyptic one. " I have a death sentence over my head, my..." hesitation confused her tongue on saying the correct wording" this pregnancy will only give them more of reason to kill me." ( She wasn't ready or comfortable yet on saying "my baby". So sue her! If you didn't like it go away and cram it.)

"_But she will be your spark of life_." A thought whispered a soft voice through Anna's head as Joshua looked on smiling. He took her hands and enveloped them with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy the Story? If so review, review! It may take awhile to update but I'll try.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Frankies Girl 21 for reviewing my first chapter in the story.**

"AHHH!" cried Anna. Her body laying on the floor jolting with pain from the angel's power. It was power that went into Grace and attempting to seperate it molecule by molecule sending waves of heat pulsing in which the pain disguised itself in. Shutting her eyes the agony stopped leaving Anna gasping for air, for clarity.

" It still seems that you are really stubborn Anna." Said Zarchariah amused at her silly little will. Openning her eyes she tilted her head towards his voice noticing his smug smile on his face. There standing in the middle of the room stood Zarchariah with a straight back showing off rank and importance since _he _was the first to greet Anna when she was forced into the cell.

The other person in the room Zuriel was one of the angels low in rank but in charge of **_reeducating what it means to be a servent of_** _**heaven.** _His attention was directed at Zarchariah who looked to be having some hushed up conversation. Anna couldn't quite grasp what they were saying as her mind got distracted by the fading pain and her Grace trying to recover. At the same time keep hidden a secret growing deep inside of her body.

" Leave us. I will take of the rest of the lesson." Waving his hand off for dismissal. Zuriel nodded and with a click of his fingers he was gone. Zachariah turned his attention to the fallen angel.

" Well Anael it seems we haven't gotten to speak properly but you know with the Apocalypse and the Winchesters. It's quite a handful." Talking about it like a business transaction.

Dragging her body up with her elbows Anna suspected more to this visit, she feared that they found out about the little life she carried inside. Remaining calm as possible and just play along. " So what do I owe this unexpected drop in?"

Zarchariah popped a chair to sit back analyzing her before speaking. " Like I said we're having trouble from the Winchester into cooperating with the Game Plan."

Leaning back against the prison's wall wrapping her arms around her knees she just stared at him dead in the eyes " And...You just came to bitch about it."

"No, I have a proposition to present."

_Finally the strings appear _she thought " The point is I don't care what it is because it won't end good." responding fiercly. Showing signs of the former headstrong angel that used to cause respect to leek out of her Garission.

" I'm hurt." He feigned a wounded face. Zachariah held his hands in surrender " Just hear me out. You might like it."

"So speak!"

" Both Winchesters are the vessals for Lucifer and Micheal but as we all know they won't let destiny play itself." Anna only kept looking on accompanied by the little feeling of her child sleep within her Grace. Though Zachariah kept talking on not really caring for the moment. " What does this have to do with me?"

" This could be a way of regaining the trust of heaven. Proof that you've understood the laws of the angels. That what _you did was wrong_!" He halted for dramatic effect " And a one trip ticket out of here with all of our family forgetting this incident as nothing more than a passing stage."

Anna merely took a moment to think about it even though her answer would be _**no**_ but as tempting as the offer was she knew the price of wasn't worth it. Especially if it meant going against all that she believed in and the Winchesters hatred. But if the angels found out about the baby who knows what they would do and it won't do her any good if they found out who the father was: Dean Winchester. Mainly because now he is Micheal's vessal the child could be used as bait to lure him into the trap.

" So what do say Anael dear? Cause this could be a golden opportunity to not want to waste." Zarchariah said observing Anna's silence.

"The answer is _no."_ She replied firmly. He looked shooked for a moment but considered it as joke." Your kidding right!" Laughing it off "No! Really."

Staring him down Anna stood up straighter. " I'm serious here. It's no." He flew into a fit of rage. " Most angels who've gone throught this torture would've gladly taken what I'm offering."

" Well I'm not like most angels am I." Smiling a bit taken in satifaction in his fustration because she still had that power. Even back then before her fall she knew how to push certain buttons to obtain information. It was her specialty after all.

She was Anael and she showed _no fear _when it came to her enemies. So Zachariah could screw over because she would get out especially since her child's like was at risk.

"It seems that every angel the Winchesters meet, ends up turning against their own family. But in your case it only feed your rebellious streak."

" They have nothing to do with my falling from heaven because they weren't even born." She stated flatly. Anna was starting to get really bored with this conversation because nothing would get her to support the Apocalyse just because two brothers where destined to destroy each other.

But for Zachariah, he needed every angel on the job even if it meant to get every rogue angel and force them to see the light of the situation. If she wanted to play this game then he would let her. Soon enough after a few days in the cell she would give in two his deal and see she can still serve Heaven. Just like Castiel gave in after his little visit here.

"Fine. I'll let you think about it considering time is not going to a problem."Giving her one last look Zachariah left, his last thougt was _I will find your weakness._

Anna sighed with relief that he finally left and that her torture was being delayed for the mean time. Using whatever strength she could conjure Anna tried to get up leaning against the wall. "Thank you, baby." She thanked her child for being silent throughout the interrigation but she worried at first if the pain would affect the baby's development.

Though Joshua assured her from the previous visit that the child was protected by Grace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi people. Did you like the chapter? Here's a deal, before I post the third chapter there is a a continuation of this chapter. It's about Joshua's visit to Anna and the conversation they had. It's on baby Winchester and Dean being the father. If I get at least 5 reviews or more I'll write up the rest.**


End file.
